Vanessa Doofenshmirtz
:"Thanks, dad. Ya finally got one right..." Vanessa Doofenshmirtz is the 16 year old daughter of Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, the evil mad-scientist enemy of Perry the Platypus. Summary Vanessa was born of the evil Heinz Doofenshmirtz and his wife Charlene. After some amount of time, the two got divorced and Vanessa was left with Charlene. But, she is allowed to visit her father, though it appears she does not ever live with him, just visits for some long period of time frequently. Vanessa first appears in "The Magnificent Few", where Doofenshmirtz introduces her as his "assistant," though near the end of the episode dialogue reveals their real relationship ("This is the worst Bring Your Daughter to Work Day ever.") In "I Scream, You Scream", Vanessa tries to convince her mother that Doofenshmirtz is the head of his own "evil" corporation and that a secret agent, Perry the Platypus foils Doofenshmirtz's plans each time (similar to how Candace tries to expose Phineas and Ferb's actions). Charlene thinks that Vanessa is overreacting. It is revealed that Ferb Fletcher has a crush on Vanessa. She also appears in S'Winter when she shares a ski lift with Candace. Presumably this is the only time she Candace meet though she and Candace do a song in "I Scream, You Scream". In Dude, We're Gettin' the Band Back Together! she is upset at her father's lame party for her but the destruction of the building actually made it better for her. Even though her Father is evil, and throws her lame parties, it is apparent that she still loves him. In the episode, "Dude, We're Gettin' the Band Back Together!", you can see that Dr. Doofenshmirtz really loves Vanessa. He has baby pictures of her on the wall, and tries to get the best party possible, and even asks Perry the Platypus for help! She and Perry acknowledge each other but do not directly help or hurt each other in the Doofenshmirtz schemes. Personality Vanessa is not evil like her father, but still helps him only because she has to. She wears a black jumpsuit, and is a goth, as revealed in Dude, We're Gettin' the Band Back Together! She is very snarky, and has an attitude. She sasses off to her dad, much to his dismiss and annoyance. She appears to be very intelligent, and has a skill at using her father's inventions, like his jet pack, mostly because she had to grow up with it. She is still a teenager, though, as she still has crushes and is embarrassed by her dad. Relationships Dr. Doofenshmirtz Her father and her carry a somewhat "normal" father-daughter relationship. She is embarrassed by him, and has a love-hate relationship with him. She still appears to cares for him, but still argues with him on a regular basis. Altogether, though, she still loves him and he care for her all-heartily. Roger Doofenshmirtz Unlike her dad, she actually likes her "Uncle Roger". Ferb Fletcher As seen in I Scream, You Scream, Ferb has a crush on Vanessa. Appearances and References *The Magnificent Few *I Scream, You Scream *S'Winter (Cameo) *Dude, We're Gettin' the Band Back Together! *Hail Doofania! Category:Characters Category:Dr. Doofenshmirtz Category:Dooflesteiniens